


Sucky uncles, sucky parents, but good boyfriends.

by Parspicle



Category: Undertale, Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Almost death, Ink is trans, M/M, Poison, Royal/Servant, Swords, abusive parenting, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parspicle/pseuds/Parspicle
Summary: Error's a prince. Ink's his gentleman-in-waiting, but not really by choice from Error. Ink's ordered to stay behind on one of Error's more diplomatic missions. Ink, obviously, doesn't listen.





	Sucky uncles, sucky parents, but good boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Ignorant Prince and His Servant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875395) by [Parspicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parspicle/pseuds/Parspicle). 

Error strode through the halls, towards the entrance. When he realized he was being followed, he stopped, huffed, and turned to glare.

“I thought I _ordered_ you to stay back.” He sneered, glaring at the smiling, cheery gentleman-in-waiting.

Ink saluted, grinning and tilting his head while shifting his feet and weight to look taller and stronger, hand at his forehead. “I’m so sorry, your highness, but aren’t I under strict orders from _your father_ to stay by your side?”

Error scowled. “As my father is _sick,_ and _I_ am _in charge,_ _my_ orders come first.”

Ink smirked and leaned forward, sliding his hands together behind him, “Well, _my heir_, wouldn’t it be _disrespectful_ to the _king_ if I didn’t follow his _direct_ orders?”

Error growled. “Ink. Go back. Right this second.”

“I can’t! I could lose my job- or worse, _my head,_ if I let you go alone. Can you _imagine_ the consequences if _he_ were to find you, _alone,_ in the enemy kingdom?” Ink flipped his hair back, smiling smugly, and crossed his arms behind his back once again. “Plus, you don’t want _me_ to be left _alone,_ do you? You know how most everyone I’ve ever met hates me.”

Error narrowed his eyes. Was Ink trying to guilt-trip him?

“I _really_ just want what’s best for you, your highness.”

Error stomped closer, getting up in Ink’s face. Ink stared up at him vainly. Error tipped his servant’s chin up. Ink closed his eyes, smiling wider.

“You know I’m right, don’t you?”  
Error narrowed his eyes and got close, almost touching Ink’s nose with his own. “Go back.”

Ink snickered, leaning up, a twinkle of mischief shining in his eyes. “I’d rather die by your side, _your highness_, then go back and _wait_ for _you_ to die.”

Error sharpened the tilt of Ink’s neck to meet his eyes. Ink’s smile faded. _Good._

“I can’t let you die, Ink-”

“_I_ can’t let you go alone. You have to let me go.”

“No.”

“You don’t know how to get through certain parts of the kingdom. I was raised by the streets, Error, I know my way around. You’ll get lost and killed before you can get your dad’s antidote.”

Error stared into Ink’s eyes. Ink stared back, eyes hardening. Eventually, Error broke away and removed his hand from Ink’s chin.

“You know I can’t beat you at that.”

“Why do you think I did it?”

“You can come. But if, and _only if,_ you _swear_ to not try to help me. I can do this myself. If I fuck this up-”

“I know, I know,” Ink motioned away from himself. “You’ll have my head or whatever if I don’t save you?”

“What? No, Ink, if I fuck this up, I’m going to die there. I know it. If I don’t die there, I’ll suffer a fate worse than death.If I fuck this up, run. Run as _fast_ as you can- don’t look back. You’re not staying with me.”

Ink looked up and smiled softly. “You _know_ I can’t just leave you behind like that.”

“You’re going to have to. I’m not letting you suffer my fate.”

“I’m not going to let you suffer alone. We’re in this together, yeah? Like how we’ve been in this together for years.”

“…Right. Come now, we’re going.” Error turned and walked towards the door. Ink followed.

As he always had.

The two had managed to get a carriage. Ink still made Error let him go. On the ride to the next kingdom over, the pair sat close, but not too close. They thought of their collective history.

“Hey, Ink…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember the day we met?”

“Pff- do I? That’s like the one thing I _can_ remember.”

“Ha, yeah, I asked you to get me water once, and you came back two hours later to ask me what I needed. In the middle of a meeting. You’re kinda useless as a gentleman-in-waiting.” Error placed his hand on Ink’s head.

“I know, I know.” Ink leaned over onto him, getting too close. Error, however, didn’t flinch away. “I told you I was sorry about that.”

“I’m aware. You were having a bad day. Your… gender dysphoria, right? Was acting up, and that made everything else worse?”

“Yep. I’m impressed you reminded that!”

“I think it’s remembered,” Error corrected.

“Right!”

“You’ve progressed a lot in English since that day.”

“Yeah- poor little kid me was _so_ uneducated.”

“…I’m going to make sure _nothing_ like that- nobody experiences what you had to ever again, alright?”

Ink smiled, “Thank you. I don’t think anyone deserves it.”

“You didn’t deserve it either.”

“Yeah- hey, actually.” Ink stood up for a moment and took a look around the carriage. “I think it was this one. _This_ is the carriage.”

“What?”

“This is where it started.”

“Is it? I thought you had a bad memory.”

“Only for things I don’t like!” Ink waved his hand.

Error faked a sob, “Does that mean you don’t like me?”

“What?! No, nonononono, Error, I like you. A lot. I didn’t mean it like that! I’m sorry I forgot your water, I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t mean it- I like you a lot!” Ink, in his rambling, had gone over to Error and sat next to him.

Error couldn’t hold back his laughter. He pulled a confused Ink closer to him.

“What? How could you be laughing at me at a time like this?! Error, you could get killed today!”

“I know, I know, but…” Error smiled softly and slid his hand into Ink’s. “You being right here with me helps. You being… _yourself_ is enough.” A tear ran down Error’s face. “I don’t… I don’t think I would have been able to handle this on my own.”

“Why were you so adamant about me not coming, then?”

“I didn’t…” Error pulled him closer. “I thought it would be easier than this.”

“You thought walking yourself to death would be easy? Geez, Error, I think you’re more ridiculous than me.”

“Than _I, _Ink.”

“Yeah, _yeah_, I know.”

A scruffy, dirty kid closely followed the carriage, watching the king. He was smiling gently and waving at everyone.

Why did _he_ get everything he wanted?

Why did the prince, Error, get everything he wanted, when _Ink_ didn’t?

Ink continued to follow the carriage- it was weird that it was going through _this_ part of town, anyway. May as well teach the royals what everyone else knew about this part of town- and what everyone else knew about Ink.

That this part of town wasn’t one that you’d go through even if your life depended on it.

And that people in this part of town weren’t people who were very fond of the king and his son.

And that Ink.

Ink wasn’t the best person to pass by.

_“Don’t you know he’s bad luck?”_

_ “Everyone who’s ever loved him has died.”_

_ “He’s a bad kid.”_

_ “He steals, he lies, and he’s bratty!”_

Others had said some… choice words about him as well. Words that Ink knew he shouldn’t ever repeat.

But most of the words were true. He _did_ steal. He _was_ bad luck. Everyone he cared about died. And his birth parents were… his birth parents.

_Just_ his birth parents.

But why should Prince Error and the king get everything?! It’s so, so unfair! Why’d the people who didn’t work hard get everything, and why’d the people who work hard never get _anything_!?

Ink was mad! He was _pissed_! He didn’t understand!

So he resorted to the only thing he knew- stealing.

That day, Error lost a ring when he stepped out into the sun. One that was easy to steal- one on a chain around his neck.

Ink continued to follow the gilded coach as they rode home. He watched as the little prince hopped down from his place. He stumbled and fell on the floor. The king rushed over and helped him up, made sure he was okay, and then continued to walk back into the castle.

Error started to follow, then stopped. Ink watched the blood run out of the royal's face. He looked back at the carriage, clutching his chest. He ran back, frantically climbing up into it again. Ink blinked and peeked into the carriage.

“Where is it, where is it?! Oh god, oh god, Dad’s gonna _kill me!”_

_Oh._ Ink looked at the ring that had migrated to his finger. _So it _**_was_**_ important._ He looked to the other kid again. He had tears streaming down his face.

Ink felt… something. Pity? Sympathy? Empathy? He didn’t know. But he knew it had to give the ring back.

Prince Error walked out of the car, still crying. “Dad’s gonna murder me- how could I lose it?!” Error fell to his knees, searching through the dirt.

_Now, Ink._

Ink walked behind him. “Um, ‘scuse me?”

Error stood up and turned, frightened. When he saw this poor, dirty kid in rags, he straightened. A peasant, obviously. Someone he was taught to think of as less. He spoke clearly, “What do you want?”

"You don' haf'ta be so... upstrung. I saw ya cry.”

“I… I didn’t cry!” Error stiffened, wiping away any tears he still had. _How can this kid sound so confident while being so uneducated?!_

This grubby boy held out his hand, revealing a shiny ring strung on a chain. “This, yea?”

Error snatched the ring back. “That’s mine- how did you-“ The heir blinked. “I never _dropped_ my ring…” Error glared at the kid with fury burning in his eyes. “Why. Do you _have_ this.”

“Oh, uh…” Ink looked down, placing a hand onto his arm. His voice grew quiet. “Took it.”

"Why would you _take_ something that belongs to someone else?”

“Need’d it…”

“_Why would you need it_?!”

Ink shrugged. His face was flushed. He was embarrassed, ashamed, and angry at the world. “Ya like it lots, yea…?”

Error clutched the ring with both of his hands, putting it over his heart. A servant finally noticed the _prince_ talking to a grungy peasant and walked over. He stopped when he heard the younger-looking kid’s words.

“I... I won't take it again. 'm sorry. Didn't think it'd make ya cry, I wouldn’ta taken it then.”

“Why’d you take it in the first place?!”

The raggedy kid shrugged. He dug his toe into the dirt, looking away. “‘m sorry…”

The aristocrat stepped forward furiously. The kid flinched, a single tear running down his cheek. Error stopped and stared in horror. “Why’d… Why’d you do that?!”

Ink shrank back into himself again, stuttering, “'m sorry- 'll leave. now. 'm sorry for doing that. It would've'en better if I wasn't here in the first place!”

As the tiny kid, practically just skin and bones with torn up clothes, turned to run, Error caught his arm tightly, eyes growing wide. He shouted, “Why’d you do that?!”

Error, when the penniless, unschooled kid flinched back, saw pain and torture that he had only seen in the old guards. The guards who had been around when his _grandfather_ was alive. He saw sorrow and heartache fill a kid’s eyes.

Someone who appeared to be younger than him.

“_Why_ did you do that?!”

Ink stared back with the same amount of horror that had filled Error’s eyes. All Ink saw in the prince’s eyes was rage. He started sobbing, "'m s-s-si-sorry, _hic_, 'm so-su sorry, _hic, hic, hic_, I... didn' mea' to!”

“Tell why you did that!” Error yelled, grabbing Ink’s arm with his other hand, desperately, as the skinny kid fell to his knees.

“‘m srorry, you-your highness! I didn’ mea’ to!”

Error grew anguished, trying to figure out why this tiny, malnourished kid was breaking down. The servant came running.

“My prince, is he alright?”

“I… I don’t know! He just started crying!”

“Oh, goodness- My prince, would you be willing to run and tell your- the king what happened?”

Error nodded and ran off, letting go of the kid’s arm.

The servant held out a hand the crying little kid, who flinched back once more, sobbing more. “Hey, hey, kid, I’m not going to hurt you. I want to help.”

“’m, hic, sorry- I, I… I didn’t n-means to hi-hurt him!!”

“You didn’t _hurt_ him, kiddo. He’ll be okay. Can you walk?”

Ink couldn’t respond. He sobbed, grabbing onto the man’s elegant but classy cloak. He got picked up and hugged by the strong, gentle servant.

“Shh, you’re okay. You’re lost, aren’t you? Here, let’s get you cleaned up.”

The servant, who Ink was soon learned was named Gaster, helped him calm down. Ink took a bath, and Gaster talked to him. Like he was _human._

“So, kiddo, what would you like to be referred to as?”

“Ink…” He shrugged and sunk deeper into the water, hidden by a curtain.

“That’s a very nice name! Do you have any preferred pronouns?”

“I think I’m a boy?”

“So he and him? That’s good to know! I use those too!”

Ink nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest, gazing off into the sunset.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“…no…”

“That’s fine! You can talk about it when you’re ready- or never at all. But I think it might be a good idea to talk about it anyway.”

“I guess…”

“So, Ink, what brings you out here so far? I’m sure your parents are quite worried about you.”

“…my parents… ‘m bad luck. ‘_Dey_ don’ like me.”

“Oh, goodness,” Gaster froze for a moment and looked at the curtain. “I’m sorry for bringing it up. I’m sure you’re not bad luck!”

“I _am_. Ever’one tells me that.”

“Well, maybe they’re wrong.”

“But, but,” The kid started sobbing again. “I ju’t, I just hurt ev’r’one!! Jus’ like I hurt Prince Error!”

“Kid, kid, it’s _not_ your fault. I don’t know what happened. But I know it’s not your fault. It will _never_ be your fault.”

Ink fussed with the cuffs of his sleeves- it fit fine, even across his chest, but he wasn’t used to having so many layers. And… having something fit so _well_.

“Uh, Ink, is everything fitting alright? You’re fidgeting a lot.”

Ink nodded, looking down. “’s fine. Jus’ weird.”

“Probably not used to having things that fit, right?”

Ink nodded, looking away.

“Hey, hey, you don’t have to be scared, Ink. I’m here to help you.”

Ink looked up. He had tears flowing down his cheeks yet again.

“Goodness gracious- how many tears do you have?”

“‘ll just hur'cha, 'm bad luck! Don' take care'a me! Ya shou’n’, shouldn’ be helpin’ me!”

“You’re _not_ bad luck.” Gaster pulled Ink into a hug. “Do you hear me? You’re a _kid._ You’ve done _nothing wrong._ You’ve apologized, and you’ve done all you can. You’re _not_ a burden or a curse or bad luck or _whatever you’ve been told._ You’re a _kid.”_

Ink wiped away his tears, trying to get them to stop. “But, but, but…”

“That’s _enough,_ Ink. You are _okay_. You’re a wonderful kid- you know what you did was wrong, and you apologized and made it right. You’re a good person.”

“But, but!”

“It’s _okay._ You have to talk to the king, can you do that?”

“M…maybe…”

“I’m going to have to leave and you have to do it on your own, is that okay?”

Ink shook his head. “No!”

Gaster knelt down, sitting next to him. “Are you sure? I _can’t_ go with you. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Mmm… fine.”

Ink stood, terrified, in front of the king. Said king was smiling gently, with his son cowering behind his cape. Gaster saluted and left. Ink followed his lead and attempted to salute. However, he didn’t get his stance right, and started tipping over. He caught himself, then looked up in horror at the king, who was looking on in shock.

The king laughed and waved it off- “Oh, no, please don’t worry about it, little one! It happens- you’re not very experienced with saluting, are you?”

Ink shook his head.

“Well, Ink- that’s your name, right?- Error told me what happened.” King Nightmare made his way down the steps to Ink.

_Hoo boy. Here it comes. _Ink braced himself, shutting his eyes tightly and leaning back. He felt a hand slide into his hair and… ruffle it. Ink opened his eyes, then blinked twice.

“My my, you don’t seem like the type of kid to steal _anything_. You’re rather nice, aren’t you?”

Ink, confused, looked up to meet the king’s kind eyes.

“Oh, look at you. You’ve been… so hurt, haven’t you? So you act out. Reminds me a lot of someone I used to know. Do you want to tell me _your_ rendition about what happened?”

“Ren… rendy- renditin…?”

“Right, yes- What happened with my son here? In your eyes?”

“Oh! uh, I, I… I took ‘is ring. I didn’t think ’t mean’ so much! I never woulda taken it if I knew it.”

“Well, why’d you take it?”

Ink shrugged, looking away. For some reason, he felt the need to tell the king _everything._ So, he did. “I, I thought it woulda…” Wait, what _did_ he think it would have done? Helped? Ink shrugged. “Need’d it.”

“What’d you need it for?”

“I, uh… I thought…” Ink reached for an answer- _any_ answer. And he found one. “There was, uh, this kid, he… he’s like me! He need’d food. And I thought- I thought I could help…”

“Is that the truth?”

“I thin’so…”

“Are you _sure_ that’s the truth, Ink?”

“Maybe? I, uh, I reall’ want’d ’ta help.”

“But are you _positive_ that’s the answer you want to give me?” Nightmare’s eyes narrowed. Ink shrunk back.

“I thin’so…”

“You’re _sure_?”

“The… the kid- the kid…” Ink started sniveling again, trying to continue his words. “The kid was… he was tryin’a k…ky… stab me! I ow’d ‘im mu-money and… and!”

Error, having enough, ran up to his dad and pulled him away. “Dad, stop it! That’s enough- he doesn’t have to explain anything more!”

When Ink had been parted from the king, he had felt a wave of relief wash over him. He felt the pressure of the situation dissipate, and he could breathe properly. Well, as properly as he _could_ with his chest bound.

“Dad, I don’t understand your fucking problem!”

Nightmare froze. His eyes widened and he looked down to his son. “Error, _what did you just say?”_

Error stopped. He looked back up to his dad, confidence gone, and muttered, “Uh… I don’t know what your problem is?”

“Error.” Nightmare knelt down to his kid’s level. “_Tell me what you said._”

“I…I don’t understand your problem…?”

“Tell me where you heard that word.”

Error tried a smile. “Understand?”

“Error, where in the world did you learn the word ‘fuck’?”

“I, uh, may have heard it while you were talking to Ccino. Around midnight…?”

“Ah, so you mean to tell me that you were not only _up_ past your _bedtime_, but you were _listening_ to me and the head cook?”

“Uh, maybe?”

“What in the _world_ were _you_ doing up at midnight anyway?!”

“I wanted a glass of water…”

“Oh my god. You know what, I have an idea, Ink!”

Ink straightened and tried to salute again. He almost fell once again. “Y…yeah, your ‘ighness?”

“I’m pretty sure my son here needs _someone_ to help him be responsible. Someone to stay by his side at all times. Since you need a place to stay- as I’ve heard- would you like to stay by his side so he doesn’t break the rules?”

“Wh…what?”

“I want _you_ to keep Error company so he doesn’t run off and spy on Ccino. I also want you to keep him _safe._ In return, you’d get a place to sleep, food, and a monthly wage.”

“What’s a wage?”

“It’s money you paid for doing a job.”

“Ohhh…”

“Dad, I don’t need-“

“So, Ink, would you like to join us?”

Ink thought for a moment. “Will… can I see Gaster again?”

“Of course.”

Ink looked at Error (who looked horrified), then back to the smiling king. Ink smiled and nodded. “Yes!”

“Great! I’ll let Gaster and Aster know- I’m assuming you’d like to stay with them until we get you an actual bedroom next to Error’s?”

Ink nodded excitedly. An actual job! That he’d get _paid_ for! He’d get to have a home and parents- it was everything he’d ever dreamed of!

Or, at least, that’s what Ink’s always told Error he felt. He actually felt scared. _Terrified._ What if he fucked this up again? What if he lost everything he’d been dreaming of? He wouldn’t have a family, he wouldn’t have friends, and he’d be hated again.

Ink burst out laughing. Error stared at him.

“Why the fu- hell are you laughing?”

“I just- I just realized how _stupid_ we were- and how stupid _I_ was! I couldn’t even _salute_ correctly!”

“You… You weren’t stupid, Ink. Uneducated, yes. Dirty, yes. A petty thief, a clown, yes. A liar? y-"

“I’m _not_ a liar.” Ink’s joyful expression turned sour. The fury in his glare surprised the prince. “I would _never_ lie to you.”

Error blinked, then sighed. “Fine. I know you’ll never lie to me. I’ll never lie to you either.”

The carriage got bumped. Ink fell off of his seat and onto the floor. The carriage stopped. Ink got off the floor, dusted himself off, and walked over to Error. He straightened the heir’s crown, which got tilted out of place again when Error leaned down and closed the gap between Ink’s mouth and his own, tipping Ink’s chin up with one hand and wrapping the other around his waist. Ink’s face colored. He melted into Error’s arms before Error pulled away and moved his hands away.

“Wha… why did you- uh, Error??”

“I can’t lie to you, Ink. I love you.”

“I, uh, love you too…”

“Great! Let’s move on!”

While Ink was reduced to a stuttering, blushing mess, just having been _kissed_ the man he’d been crushing on for years, Error cleared his throat, fixed his crown, and stepped out of the carriage. Ink took a moment to recover, then rushed after the heir.

“You can’t just leave me like that!”

“Yes, I can. I’m the prince.” Error politely thanked the driver with a smile cracking onto his face, waiting for Ink to catch up. When he caught up, Ink (playfully?) shoved Error.

“Ugh- you’re so dumb.”

“I know. Quiet now, my uncle’s kingdom doesn’t take kindly to servants who speak up. Or so I’ve heard.”

“First time visiting, huh?”

Error glanced in Ink’s direction. “They’re opposites- Nightmare wants people to be able to be themselves and feel all emotions, and if you’re caught not feeling happy in Dream’s kingdom, you’ll get…” Error cleared his throat. “Nightmare hated- _hates_ Dream.”

“Really?”

“Of course- you’ve lived in our kingdom your whole life, haven’t you?”

“In my defense, I can barely remember what happened in the carriage ride. Also, they’re brothers. I can’t _imagine_ hating someone I was _raised_ next to.”

“I know. And stop talking about the kiss.” The pair approached the gates. Error stopped, then turned to Ink, sighing. “Alright, I hate to do this, but I have to nitpick you, or we’ll get thrown out of the kingdom. I’ve heard stories about the kingdom, but I’ve heard more about the rules.”

Ink nodded, understanding. He stood straight, hands folded over each other gracefully.”

“Back straight. Feet together. Stay one step behind me at _all_ times. Don’t smile too much, but you have to smile at least a little. Straighten your arms.” Error walked around Ink, poking a couple of places that he wasn’t happy with. “Don’t stare too long at any buildings- you do that a lot. Say ‘Yes, your highness,’ instead of whatever you keep saying to me. No messing around. Don’t let your eyes drift, no matter _how weird_ their clothing styles are. Follow these rules to the _letter_ when _in the castle_.”

“You’re starting to sound like you didn’t want me to go along with you, _Ruru_.” Ink faked a pout, then proceeded to break all the rules Error just laid out.

“Gross,” Error glared and smacked Ink’s arm. “Don’t call me that, _ever_, and follow the rules. We’re here on _business._”

Ink straightened, fixed his posture and everything. “Yes, your highness.”

Error stared for a moment. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ink’s cheek, and leaned back a little, watching Ink squirm and try not to break his posture. When Ink managed to get his posture right, Error smiled warmly and patted Ink on the back. “Good job. Just like that.”

Ink struggled with his urge to shout at his prince, and won. He managed to politely say, “When we get out of this, I’m going to beat you up.”

“So you’re _not_ going to kiss me after this?”

“No, your highness.”

“‘No,’ you’re not going to kiss me, or ‘no,’ you _are_ going to kiss me?”

“Your highness, I think we’re getting off track here. Aren’t we here on business?”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Error faced forwards, then stopped and glanced back at Ink. “You know how to bow, right?”

“_Yes_, your highness.” Ink was starting to get exasperated.

“Alright.” After a moment of not moving on, Error looked back again. “Hey, Ink?”

“Yes, your highness?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Ah ah ah- what did I say?”

Ink sighed, glaring at Error. “_Yes, your highness._”

“Thank you. Alright. Let’s go.”

Ink stood next to Error, perfect posture, in front of King Dream. He wasn’t how he expected- he looked _kind_. Alas, he was very strict. When Error stepped into the castle, the guard had pointed out several things that both Error and Ink needed to fix before they saw said king.

“Ah, Prince Error, it’s so _wonderful_ to _finally _meet you.

“I would say the same to you, uncle, if it were under better circumstances.”

“I’m assuming you’re here for me to fix your dad and _only_ for your dad?”

“Why _else_ would I be here?”

“Oh, who knows? Maybe you wanted me to get you and that little _boy toy_ next to you married?”

“What? No.” Error scoffed. Ink bit his lip.

“It’s a shame, really. I really would have liked to see you grow up. But _alas,_ my poor, _sick_ brother, who’s about to die, didn’t _want_ me around you. It was always about what he wanted!”

Error glared. He took a breath, and calmed himself. “I’m sorry that it ended up this way. I want you to know that I didn’t want it that way. I don’t understand why my father did what he did, but he had his reasons. I’m sorry, and I wish I could make it better for both of us. But I’m begging you, Dream, give me the antidote.”

“And why should I?! Nightmare betrayed me! He went off and had a kid and a _life, _without _me!_ He _deserted me_. He didn’t even _try_ to reconcile.”

“So you poisoned him?”

“Well, not _directly._”

“But _why_ did you do i-“

Before Error could finish his sentence, the sound of a sword slinking into flesh filled his ears. He looked back in horror and saw Ink falling to the floor.

“Oh, no, how tragic. The prince’s little toy’s been _stabbed._”

Error stared in shock, then whipped back around to Dream. “What have you _done?_”

Dream smiled like a naughty cat. “Isn’t that obvious? I’m going _exactly_ what Nightmare did to me!~ Taking away his parents, then taking away his loved ones.”

Error fell to his knees. “I’m begging you, Dream, Ink’s done _nothing. _Let him live. Please, he’s been through so, so much and he just…” Error got choked up. “He doesn’t deserve this.”

Dream stared at the prince. “Really? Give me one good reason he should live.”

“A good reason…? B… but… he’s an amazing person and an amazing friend… he’s been through so, so much and I… I…” Error leaned over Ink’s face. “I love you… so much.”

Ink coughed, and forced a smile up at Error. “I love you too, you… you dumb fucking nerd…”

“D…did you just call me a dumb fucking nerd?”

“Yep…”

“Oh my god.” Error put his forehead against Ink’s. “I love you so much and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner and I’m sorry- you deal with so, so much and I should have told you sooner and I’m sorry.”

Ink reached up and stroked Error’s cheek. “I’m sorry too…”

Dream sighed and motioned his hand, getting bored of the drama. “I was always a better person than Nightmare, anyways.” He raised his voice. “Guards, bring Prince Error and his plaything to the hospital wing, this is getting _boring_!”

“Yes, your majesty!”

Ink woke with a start. Error shoved him back down after watching his best friend cry out in pain. “Shh, shh, I have you, it’s okay now. It’s okay. What happened, why did you do that?” The heir’s words were frantic but gentle.

Ink let out a laugh- “S…simple. You were- in danger. Hadda protect you.”

“Oh, dear, no you didn’t. Not like this.”

“Foll…following orders.”

“Those _weren’t_ your fucking orders!”

“Fir…first day we met- was told to protect you.”

“You _dolt.” _Error wrapped his arms around Ink. “I love you.”

Dream came marching in, spreading his arms out like a fashion icon. Which, in his own eyes, he was. He sighed dramatically. “I’m bored with this. You two are going home now.”

“But… the antidote?”

“Oh, right.” He clapped his hands. “Cross, get in here!”

One of the guards came running. To stand out from everyone else, he wore a black and white cape. He handed a vial to the king, who then handed it to Error.

“There. Simple! Now leave. And never come back. Make sure to tell your father to go fuck himself!”

“I’m… not gonna do that.”

“Okay, cool, whatever. Leave.”

“Ink needs to rest!”

“I _saw_ your carriage. Your dad needs the antidote soon. So go. Otherwise he’ll die. If you really _want_ to leave Ink here, we’ll be glad to send him over. But _you_ have to leave! I don’t like you. You remind me too much of Nightmare.”

“But…”

“Leave. Or I’ll throw you out myself. Or I’ll have _Crossy_ here do it!!”

Error didn’t leave Ink behind. He couldn’t. He rushed back to his own kingdom, carrying Ink there himself. Ink held on tight to the antidote as he faded in and out of consciousness. Nightmare got better.

A couple of months later, Error and Ink were walking through the gardens.

“We’ve been through a lot with each other, right? I’ve watched you have to heal more times than I can_ count._ You’ve helped me so much through duties and responsibilities.”

“Of course- You, by spying on your dads, helped me more than you could understand.”

“Har har, very funny. I actually… have a very, very important question for you.”

“Really? What is it?”

“Ink, please, just give me a second!” Error kissed Ink’s nose. “Anyway, Ink, I hope you know you mean the world to me. And… I think I know how to make you understand how much you mean to me.”

“Really? Do you?”

They had stopped in the middle of the gardens. Error turned to face Ink, smiling warmly. Ink grinned back.

“So… we’ve been dating for a couple of months now. And we’ve known each other for years. What is it now, at least a decade?”

“Sounds about right.”

“Well… my dad told me to do something. Something that might seem kinda stupid.”

Fear started to well up in Ink’s heart. Oh god, was this finally going to happen? Was Ink going to get… fired? Or broken up with?

“Ink…” Error got down on one knee, holding out a box and opening it. “Will you marry me?”

Ink stared. He covered his mouth with both hands, tears flooding out of his eyes. “I… I…” He took a couple of breaths, then threw his arms around Error. He cried, “Yes!”

Error snapped the ring box closed and hugged Ink back, sobbing, “I was so, so scared you were going to say no!”

“Why in the hell would I say no!? You’re the love of my life!! I was scared you were going to fire me!”

“Why would I fire you?!”

“I don’t know!”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
